


My hero

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hero Worship, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: (This is cannon divergent Beacon never fell ruby is 17 and this is their second career day) Ruby has had a long time crush in Qrow, something shed never admit. However Career day is up again and she was lucky enough to train with him, will their time together change that?





	1. Chapter 1

The crimson raven haired girl ran around happily. Yes! Qrow was finally allowing her on a mission with him and it was approved by the board. The rest of team Rwby found another hunter to shadow even Yang sitting it out since she knew how excited Ruby was to spend time with him.

"Hey I hog his attention all the time, plus he can teach you better than he could me, your both scythe wielders." Yang chuckled ruffling her hair. Something Ruby pretended to hate, but really loved. Yang was always there for her she told her everything.. Well almost everything.

She bit her lip thinking about the trip. Ever since she was little her Mom would tell her all kinds of stories about their adventures and all about how brave and strong their group was,Qrow was. She had him as her image of hero, adored him. He was everything she wanted to be fearless, smart and skilled. He came over a lot and she couldn't help but love him.

  It wasn't til halfway into her second semester at Beacon that she really realized the extent of her feelings. She had just finished reading one of Blake's books and had a crazy idea of finding a boyfriend. She searched everywhere, but nothing. No one could compare to... She realized the second the image came to mind. Her chest fluttered and her stomach filled with knots. Qrow.

She sighed sitting on the grassy hilltop waiting for the huntsman in her thoughts. She pulled her hood over her face blushing with every thought of when she realized what he meant to her. 

Her father was there and encouraging, but there were times he got lost in a haze so deep nothing but Qrow could pull him out of it. Sometimes even looking at Ruby could set him off, she just looked so much like Summer. Ruby had cried to Yang many times convinced he hated her. Yang would tell her that was a ridiculous idea. He was just having a bad day.

Qrow always cheered her up, her knight in shinning armor. After he got there Tai would be back to smiles, hugging Ruby tight. He was a miracle worker and magic to the young girl. 

Her admiration grew over the years, she sat in his classroom ecstatic that she'd get to see him everyday. They had lunch together and he would teach her more about the scythe he made for her. In time she was more than proficient. She owed it all to Qrow.

She was jolted to the present by said hunter quirking a brow at her from above.

  "We gotta work on your reaction timing kiddo, if I was a Grimm you'd already be dead" he gave her a little smile. She immediately jumped up wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't need to worry about Grimm when your around" she smirked back

"Touché" he chuckled and started walking towards their transport, Ruby right at his heels.

They got into the large red truck Ruby happily kicking her feet. She looked over at the raven haired man she came to adore. She blushed eyes trailing down to his waist. Qrow chuckled and gave her a big grin. Ruby's blood ran cold he caught her, he knew about her crush.

"Good eye."  he pulled out a clear box near his waist covered by an old jacket. He handed it to her and she gave a happy squeak immediately eating the cookies. She relaxed glad he didn't realize what she thought he had.

They got to the small house and Ruby followed the older man closely.

"Alright, we stay here good nights sleep tomorrow we head out and start taking out the Grimm in nearby villages, think yiu can handle that?" He gave her a fond smile.

"You trained me, think I can?" She quipped back with a cheeky smile.

"We'll see tomorrow"

They headed in the house cooking a meal together the domestic silence was bliss to Ruby, she imagined this is what it would be like if they were actually together. She hummed imagining it, every day meals together, curled up then hunting Grimm together. She glanced over to Qrow pulling off his jacket.

The defined muscles under his shirt that peaked out the slightest bit sent a wave of need through her. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to see that smirk on top of her those whiskey lips on hers.

"Ruby, can you add the potatoes" She jumped at her name looking down and nodding adding the tubers.

"You okay kid? Youve been acting a little weird" he thought for a moment realization daening across his face. 

"This is your first solo mission without your team. I know its nerve wracking, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  She blushed giving him a shy smile.

"Thanks, Qrow" she smiled and nodded.

"What? No Uncle? I'm not just Yang's uncle you know, squirt" he chuckled ruffling her hair. Ruby's heart sank at the words of course he'd never feel the same.

When bedtime came Ruby couldn't help but watch his sleeping form rise and fall her breathing grew ragged as her thoughts grew carnal. She wanted to crawl on top of him kiss him scream his name. She gave a soft whimper looking away. 

Crimson eyes blinked awake at the noise carefully going over to what he thought was Ruby asleep. He gently shook her.

"You have a nightmare Rubes?" He asked gently. She nodded and he gave a small smile picking her up.

"You can sleep with me then, no more nightmares with me" he added. Ruby melted into his embrace cuddling him happily drifting off once the strong arms curled around her. Her knight.


	2. Bets and Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start their hunts and Qrow explains why he doesnt get close to people. They make a little bet, and it gets interesting.

The next morning they were up and heading to the town. Ruby bounded excitedly there looking over at Qrow, who gave her a fond smile in return.

  They stopped by a nice little bakery for breakfast, the shopkeeper seemed to remember Qrow.

"Why hi there huntsman, its certainly been a while" the blonde smiled leaning over the counter to exaggerate and show off her cleavage. She wore a tight corset over a long white dress with a low top.

  "That it has, but how could anyone forget such a wonderful bakery" he flirted back leaning on the counter with a little smirk. Ruby balled her hands into fists trying to hold back her jealousy. The shop keeper glanced over and gave a surprised smile.

  "I didn't know you had a daughter" she spoke with a raised brow obviously not too delighted with this development.

  "Niece" he corrected "You know nobody can tie me down" he added with a wink. The shopkeeper gave a little giggle.

  "Well lets get you fed, you lot are always welcome here, those Grimm do nothing but give us a hard time" she explained rummaging around in the back. Ruby bit her lip watching Qrow stare at the bakers ass as she put something together for them.

She smiled and put a small basket of goods and a little container of cookies. Ruby felt her malice wash away at the smell of the freah baked cookies.

  "Enjoy, ill see you later. Maybe at the tavern like last time" The Baker gave Qrow a suggestive smile. The cookies no longer smelled like heaven to Ruby and she munched on them angrily as they headed to the outskirts of town.

"You okay squirt? Seems like your nerves are still chewing at you, or are you just getting hyped?" He gave her a challenging smile. Ruby couldn't help but meet it.

"First to a hundred gets bragging right and.." He hummed in thought seeing the Grimm a bit off, giving him a moment to ponder.

  "How bout a massage" Ruby piped up craving his hands on her.

  "Your on, Rubes" He smirked then sped off towards the Grimm, Ruby followed in a flury of petals taking them out just as fast.

  She slammed her at the into a few pushing it into the ground to shoot at a hoard coming in.

  "Twenty, you?" Qrow smiled as they covered each others backs.

   "Just hit thirty." Ruby smirked jumping off to get more from the pack of beowolves coming at them. She smiled bright adrenaline and love making every step a little more meaningful. Every slash was fueled with dopamine as she used her semblance to speed up her count.

  "I'm at sixy, better keep up old man" Ruby taunted and went for another small group, getting cut off by Qrow.

"Sixy, im at seventy, you should be the one keeping up" he chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

  An hour later and they both sat huffing by a tree, easily turning into laughter as their scythes rested on the ground near their exhausted bodies. 

"All right, I concede defeat I was a second away from getting that one too" he defended with a smile.

"Yeah, but face it, im faster" she smiled back. She moved slightly closer their noses just a but too far apart she leaned forward a little and blushed at the loud complaint from her stomach.

  "Thats a sign for lunchtime, we did a lot today lets head back to the house I do owe you a massage after all" he added as they made their way to the car.

"Uncle Qrow.. When you told that girl you couldnt be tied down, do you mean it? You never want to be with someone?" She asked looking at him with melancholy. Qrow sighed pulling off the road.

"I cant get close to people Rubes and before you make a fuss, let me explain." He took a shaky breath and let it go. "A lot of people have great semblance, turning into roses, incredible strength, mine is misfortune. The closer I get to someone the more dangerous it is for them. I refuse to put someone I love in danger." He finished. Ruby gently touched his shoulder in comfort.

  "You always have me. And yang" she added the last part quickly. With a sincere smile. Qrow gave a little chuckle.

  "Dont know what I'd do without you girls, you keep me going" he smiled going back on the road and to their little home.

They cooked in peaceful silence and ate their little meal together enjoying the sunlight that spilled through the windows.

"Alright kiddo, get ready for the best massage in all of Vale, but don't expect another one unless you can single handedly take down one of the ancient ones" he gave a little chuckle.

Ruby happily laid down on the mattress. Bitting her lip ready to feel his course strong hands working at her.

"Cape away rubes, actually just change into a thinner shirt." He explained and turned away so she could find one. Ruby's face grew scarlet as she stripped her top off and laid back down on her stomach. 

"Ready" she shyly spoke. Qrow took almost an audible breath and began to rub at her shoulders he tried to shale away the memory of giving Summer a massage, it was hard with how similar they looked. He swore it was almost as of Summer dyed her hair and came back. 

Ruby let out humms of satisfaction at the touches, closing her eyes and letting herself focus on his hands.

Qrow bit his lip his mind screaming at him that this was wrong it was Summer, but he couldn't pull his hands away as they went lower down her back. 

Ruby let out nearly a moan as he rubbed her lower back and Qrow halted a moment before continuing. He pat her back a few times scrambling back to his bed.

"Alright its late, nother big day tomorrow." He explained quickly turning off the lights. Ruby blushed and deflated.  
Maybe she's took it to far with the massage. 

All she knew was she wanted Qrow, bad luck or not. He was always her knight in shining armor and she wanted to be his. no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all hope your enjoying x3. Again this is a work of fiction. No actual humans are being harmed by this. Fiction provides an outlet and escape to all that need it. Its like playing a violent video game or watching a show with unsavory behavior. No one sane would do those things in real life, but in fiction its a relief, an escape. Survivors can feel empowered making their awful experience something they control. Hope you enjoy! Shout at me on Discord as XxFatalBlackxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of trading things get more.. Eventful.

  Ruby blinked awake with a little yawn catching Qrow staring at her. The dark haired man quickly turned away pink dusting his cheeks. 

   "Hey squirt looks like your finally awake" he teased buttoning up his shirt and moving his head side to side with loud pops. Ruby giggled and blushed realizing she was still topless under the warm blanket. She pulled the blanket around her as she grabbed her outfit, Qrow getting the hint and quickly exiting the room. 

  Ruby happily bounded for the kitchen where he had ran for when she was dressing. She stretched moving her arms above her head together. 

  "That smells amazing" Ruby smiled nearly drooling from the scent. She inhaled deeply to catch the scents of warm fresh bread, bacon and coffee. 

  "With how you eat you'd have thought we starved you" he joked handing her a plate. The teen simply stuck her tongue out at him. 

   "I'm a growing Huntress I should probably be eating more than I do" she defended before tearing into the simple meal. Qrow chuckled eating his slower and choosing to watch Ruby with a soft smile. Unaware Ruby happily ate ravenously. Images flahed through the huntsman mind of his delicate flower. The definition of a rose, beautiful and soft but dangerous and hard to obtain.

  Ruby glanced up and the man stared at his plate. Why had he agreed to that massage? Ruby smiled wide finishing the meal.

  "Alright same place?" Ruby asked eyes sparking with adventure. Qrow nodded and gave a grin back.

  "Luckily this towns got the best hunters in the kingdom taking care of them." Qrow spoke leaving the table and grabbing harbinger. Ruby blushed and happily followed him to the truck. Qrow took a deep breath as quietly as he could looking over the girl with a frown.

  Ruby stared out the window with a happy grin, oblivious to Qrows gaze. He finally got to the area luckily having the self control to keep his eyes on the road. Ruby jumped out of the car Crescent Rose in hand.

  "Those beowolves won't know what hit them" Ruby grinned making little punches in the air. Qrow smirked and ruffled her hair.

  "We're gonna go a little deeper in the Forrest today, it might get a little dark, but the canopy shouldn't be heavy enough for it to cover the sunlight" Qrow spoke trying to keep his mind on the task. 

  He bit his lip walking behind Ruby letting her set the pace. His eyes wandered down to the hem of her skirt seeing her hips move and how short it was, was starting to get to him. He slammed his eyes shut. She's not summer, he tried reminding himself. Every second with her making him loose himself to the fantasy that his late paramour was here. 

  He sighed staring at a nearby tree swept away by his memories.

  She smiled giving him that shy little smirk he couldn't resist.

   "So any plans for the vacation?" The petite huntress in training asked batting her eyelashes at him. She had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

"I don't know sweetie pie, do I?" He flirted back moving closer to the white cloaked beauty. She let out a giggle that melted his heart. 

  "I could think of some plans but you'd have to behave yourself" she teased voice flirtatious and playful.

  "I don't know if I can promise anything" he smirked putting an arm on the tree and blocking the young huntress between himself and the tree.

"Hey. Slacker get your ass moving" the voice of his living cockblock sister jolted them both into small giggles before Qrow began the treck to his militant twin looking back to see her beautiful face smiling one last time. 

He bumped into the body in front of him bringing him out of his memories. Silver eyes looked at him in concern.

  "Qrow? Are you okay?" She questioned looking the man over. So close. His smile softened and he gently cupped her cheek. 

   "I'm fine sweetie, daydreaming, you know?" He smiled and enjoyed watching the girls cheeks darken before swiftly turning around.  
    
   "Y-yeah" she spoke shakily gripping the hem of her skirt and moving forward. She took a shaky breath replaying Qrows response over and over again in her head.

  She glanced back at the Huntsman lost in his own head staring ahead with a smile. She blushed and walked a little faster looking out for more Grimm.

  Qrow pulled her back and put a hand over her mouth pulling her into a tree with a large crevice carved out by a Grimm the gouged in the tree evidence of it. Ruby's eyes widened in confusion and surprise, before Qrow slowly put a finger to his lips and pointed at the Giant Grimm followed by dozens of other average ones. 

  "Ancient" he gently whispered pushing them further together to remain unseen by the Grimm. Ruby looked in awe at the creature. Her breath hitched realizing how close they were together. She bit her lip looking down. Now was certainly not the time.

Qrow looked down at Ruby feeling extremely protective of the girl. He hadn't realized how close he felt to her, the extent of his care. He hadn't cared for anyone this much since... He frowned trying to remind himself for the millionth time that she wasn't Summer. The lines were blurring and he was getting dangerously close to doing something stupid.

Seconds felt like hours huddled in the hollowed tree together. Ruby looked up at him with a barely contained desperation. Qrow's breath hitched and he dug his nails into his palm.

Qrow looked around and sighed in relief as the Grimm were nearly passed. "Two minutes and we book it back to the car and call for reinforcements okay?" He whispered to Ruby. She nodded staring longingly at his lips. Time stood still as the two waited crushed together. Qrow regretted how much this got to him almost certain Ruby felt the bulge he now sported pressed against her warm petite body.

As soon as the Grimm were far enough away he started for the car before Ruby gripped him and used her semblance to get them there faster. 

They huffed and panted reaching the vehicle before it turned into relived laughter. 

  "Hell of a Job Shadow" Qrow quipped with a chuckle, holding his stomach at the pain of the laughter. Ruby joined him happily using the Truck as balance as the laughter overtook her.

  Once their laughter died down Qrow was quick to make a serious call for reinforcements explaining the extent of the situation and his trainee. He gave a defeated sigh climbing into the truck. 

Ruby crawled in watching him take a sip from his flask face pulled into a deep frown. She gently touched his arm.

  "Uncle Qrow? What's wrong?" She asked looking at him in concern. Qrow smiled at her.

  "It just never changes Ruby. There's no end to them, you take out a horde a new one takes its place." He looked down reaching for his flask again stopped by gentle hand over his. 

He looked over as they're eyes met each holding their breath.

  Ruby took a deep breath and took the chance moving forward and connecting their lips. Qrow's eyes widened before he quickly returned it. Ruby let out a small whimper of need feeling her body grow hot as the kiss continued feeling more and more intense.

Qrow moved his hands down wandering to her hips he gripped them pulling her into his lap a moan in response. He smirked continuing the kiss. Ruby pulled away slightly to nip up his neck Qrow gasped closing his eyes to the sensation. 

  "Summer"


	4. Not a chapter

Hey y'all sorry about this, this fic is on hiatus until further notice! I have other fics and projects I've been working on and the inspiration for this has unfortunately fallen through the cracks. I will hopefully come back to this at some point just not for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all first time writting Qrowby x3 very excited to write more. This is a work of fiction, no real humans are being harmed or inconvenience. Fiction is a lovely escape and ground for anything you wish. A way for survivors to be empowered by an awful experience and make the awful thing back in their power. Fiction is a place for all the thoughts in the back of your head to have a place to go why not? Same as playing a violent video game or watching a television show with any kind of unsavory aspect. Nothing youd really do for people in their right minds, just a nice escape from reality. Hope you enjoy you can find me on discord as XxFatalBlackxX i do other Rwby stuff (I really like Roman XD) and other fandoms as well!


End file.
